


Take care of them

by koichi



Series: Tensemi week 2k17 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, More Fluff, Tendou is a drama queen, and Semi is an adorable bf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koichi/pseuds/koichi
Summary: "Eita, I have something to ask you." Again Tendou forced himself to speak."You can ask anything." Semi placed his hand over his boyfriend's."When I left, I want you to take care of all my mangas." The scene looked as if Tendou have some terminal illness.Tensemi week day 5: Anime and manga





	

When Tendou woke up in the morning he didn't feel good. He had a fever, headache, his entire body was in pain. A flu, probably. He couldn't go to class or to training, he couldn't get up. So the best thing to do was to stay on his bed. Ushijima was the first one to found out that something was wrong; of course they were roommates and knew each other very well. He asked to the middle blocker if he was alright, if he wanted to go on to nursery, but Tendou recused. He didn't want to go anywhere, it seemed impossible to move. He just wanted to stay in bed and soon he would be better. Ushijima believed him and went to his morning class.

Then Tendou was alone at his room. He tried to sleep a little more but he couldn't, the fever didn't let he sleep. So he just tried to rest, closing his eyes, but this disturbed him and made the headache worse. What could he do more? If he tried to move it would hurt more, if he stayed quiet it would still hurts. He really disliked getting sick. The only thing he could do was to stay in bed and under a blanket.

He started questioning himself for being a fool and refusing Ushijima’s help. He should had accepted and gone to nursery, and now he really wanted to go and take some painkillers. Maybe in a couple of hours he would feel better. With this on his mind, he tried to get up but fell, he wasn't strong enough to go by himself, so he lied down again and covered himself with the blanket.

The other awful thing about having a fever was that it looks as if the time didn’t pass. The morning looked like it would last forever and he couldn't do anything.Anything that would make the time went faster or anything to ease his pain. He just wanted to die soon. If he was feeling well enough, he would write his testament because he probably won't survive today.

Tendou was saying goodbye for his wonderful life when heard the door being opened. His heart was beating faster in happiness because Ushijima was back and he could go to the nursery to take some medicine and stay alive. Yeah, it would be great. But who came in wasn’t Ushijima. It was another person, an angel, a beautiful human being, his boyfriend Semi. The setter walked to the bed and sat by his side on the floor.

"How are you feeling?" Semi asked using a low voice.

"Bad." Tendou answered. He used all his strength to answer and it was more difficult than he thought it would be.

"I see." Semi whispered, he didn't want to disturb Tendou's rest. "I brought you something."

Tendou was really bad because he hadn’t noticed the water bottle and pills brought by Semi. Now that he saw it he couldn’t be happier, his prayers had been heard for some goodness and it was being attended. He took the pills and swallowed it, using the water to help. Swallow something when you're sick is the worst thing in the world, it looks like it will never do and you will die suffocated even when it is good for you. But Tendou did it, if he wouldn’t die while trying swallowing the pills so he would die because the flu. When he swallowed, Semi catch back the bottle and saw his boyfriend lying down and covered him with the blanket.

"Eita, I have something to ask you." Again Tendou forced himself to speak.

"You can ask anything." Semi placed his hand over his boyfriend's.

"When I left, I want you to take care of all my mangas." The scene looked as if Tendou have some terminal illness.

"You won't die, Satori." Semi retorted, he tried to be the most understandable he could.

"I will and because of this I'll leave for you, my love, the most precious thing I have."

"Don't say stupid shits."

"After my death, you can go to my parents's house and catch the others." Tendou continued, ignoring everything Semi had Said.

"Ok." Semi didn't see a better option than accept the terms. "Why are they so important to you?" His curiosity forced him to ask. For some reason mangas were an essential part of Tendou's life.

"Because, my sweety, they lead me to other worlds with great characters and unexpected plots."

Semi could understand that. He weren’t in a phase of his life to still like mangas or anime or anything like that anymore, but he understood his boyfriend. Tendou had a peculiar taste and if he would keep on liking these things forever, Semi would support his lifestyle.

"There are so many mangas and anime you haven’t finished yet, will you die without knowing what happens?" Semi wouldn’t stop on trying to keep his boyfriend alive so he used an argument he knew it would make Tendou fight for his life.

"Shit, you’re right." Tendou grumbled; he needed to be alive to see the end of his series. "Give me more medicines."

"The one I gave you hadn't had effect yet." Semi won't give him more medicines now. "Later I'll give another one."

Tendou wasn't satisfied but he couldn’t do anything so he complied. Now all he could do was to wait the medicines to have effect, maybe would take some time but he would feel better soon, after all Semi knew what he was doing. Well, he hoped he knew. He would trust his boyfriend, Semi never did something that wasn't good for him.

"If you think it is better." Tendou whispered, it was still difficult to talk.

"What you think if I catch my laptop and we'll see one of this anime you like?" Semi asked, he wanted to find something to help his boyfriend to feel better.

"Looks good." Tendou forced himself to say, that was a really good idea. "But don’t you have classes? And practice? The team needs you."

"They'll survive without me for a day." Semi put him up. "But you, I’m not so sure”

He was right again, Semi was always right. Tendou saw Semi walking out of room, leaving the door open. He felt better now, not because of the medicine, but because he and Semi would do the one of Tendou’s favorite things. He would see some anime he liked with the person he liked the most. This way there’s no chance He would die today.


End file.
